vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147488-will-there-be-any-content-updates
Content ---- ---- There is no new content but the existing content is not a pushover. It should provide at least a few months of enjoyment. | |} ---- There's a new raid coming early next year at least. | |} ---- Timetravel stated on Reddit that the ETA for Redmoon is not early next year. No new ETA was given. | |} ---- He said there wont be any new raid THIS year | |} ---- His exact quote: "There won't be a new raid tier around New Years." Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3szv63/new_raid/ Around New Years implies both before and after. Edited November 25, 2015 by Daluu | |} ---- ---- i would not consider 28th january (or w/e) around new years. so it can still be in drop 7. if it is not in drop 7 or drop 7 is delayed into spring... thats another story. | |} ---- Considering the amount of testing raids need we can assume it will have at the very least 2-3 months of PTR time and given how few Wildstar players do extensive testing on the PTR the time table will certainly increase. To be honest, early spring is the absolute soonest I would expect to see Redmoon Terror. | |} ---- ---- It will be on the PTR for weeks, not months. | |} ---- his point is still valid that it wont come to the PTR before 15th january or something (since TT said its not around new years) so we are looking at a mid february release IF there is no delay. obv all we do here is speculation and carbine could just say whats up.... | |} ---- ---- ---- I sincerely hope not. A longer testing period is preferable to waiting for bug fixes on live. | |} ---- We all know that PTR is a preview realm, even when they release early like they did with Augmentors, its either not getting tested or in a state that untestable, even if people report back, the chance that the feedback will be included when they release it on live its very slim. | |} ---- Honestly, they should bring back private testing for new raid content. It's going to be buggy as hell and the PTR is never as good for raid testing and feedback, it also takes a lot of time to get this content ship shape, so waiting until it's *finished* from a dev point of view and then trying to capture all the feedback and turn it into actionable stories is so much harder than doing the testing iteratively. When it comes to the PTR guilds go in to get a leg up for content launch. Realistically we need monitored testing with admins resetting bosses after kills to go and do it again, with the attempt of trying to break it. Bug will always get through, but it's about catching the fight breaking ones. | |} ---- If other PTR's are anything to go by, they don't have them up for long. | |} ---- That's cause none of the Drops released so far contained any bugs. Sure, there were a few undocumented features in there, but no bugs. | |} ---- Augmentors was tested over the course of a few weeks by at least two guilds (Enigma and Codex) and a lot of the feedback provided was taken into account. | |} ---- ---- ---- nah if you dont have anything good to say, say nothing. pretty common in the business world. | |} ---- ---- i just did again, guess i dont learn? he spoke the truth in the past and as i said its free to everyone to interpret what they quote as they like. | |} ---- Where i am trolling? What truth? Interpret some reddit users(a user whos history is filled salty post about carbine direction with game) post where he tries to impose a Carbine dev, by whipping a lot of guess work out of his ass.. my interpretation? Troll or a karmahore, not really worthy of my time.. | |} ---- Yet here you are posting about it. | |} ---- ---- When people are quoting and believing a know troll, yes ofc im not gonna ignore something like that.. | |} ---- ---- brb making char on NA to take your stuff | |} ---- ---- Tex has anything Chua wants? Not matter, Chua want all! | |} ---- I'll take all your stuff that isn't bound to a single character. | |} ---- Next time do a better job than, hardmentors sucks ! :) Edited December 2, 2015 by Brain Woodstock | |} ---- ---- Me wantz ur coffeez! | |} ---- "Works as designed". "Works as coded." Maybe they'll break up RM into "wings", like other MMOs do. E.g. for Datascape, they could have held it back for another month or two at WildStar's release, then kept the door after SD closed for another two weeks, then open the three wings one by one over a span of 2 months. It give the illusion of new content releasing more frequently, while also buying a few more weeks to polish the locked away sections without pulling the rug out from progressing guilds. Edited December 2, 2015 by Elo'naa | |} ---- I consider anything by March 31st (first quarter) in 2016 "early next year". Don't forget the Christmas event that Starts December 16th. That is also 'new content' that hasn't been live yet. Edited December 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- For how hard and time consuming the raiding is here, that would actually make a lot of sense to do actually. No one is clearing that stuff quickly it seems. | |} ---- ---- they could put finished wings on the PTR so 9/9 guilds could test it and when everything is tested they can put the whole raid on live servers. so they would get alot of input and can release a finished/balanced product. | |} ----